Amnesia Attack
by Drishtie-AddictedToDreams
Summary: When Skyler's Grandpa gets Amnesia, Chad gets the perfect idea to make Sonny confess her love for him. Does the plan work out as he planned it to? Not quite. Read And Review Please!


**Hello there, welcome to another one-shot by me. I would love it if you actually read it from bottom to top, and would definitely love you if you reviewed. ;) Well, for all who don't know what Amnesia is, it is a disease of sudden loss of memory. So, now on with the story! :) :)**

**Oh, And I most definitely don't own Sonny With A Chance, if I did, I won't be sitting here writing Fanfic's, I'd be making them into episodes! :D Enjoy!**

**Xx Dreaming on, Drishtie xX**

** --- xxx ---**

**The Present**

"Why don't we just feed him some cheese? Cheese makes everything alright, doesn't it? So why not the King Of Drama?" Grady chirped.

"No Grady, Cheese won't do any good." Sonny replied.

"How about Coco Moco Coco?" This suggestion obviously came from Tawni. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You want to apply Lipstick on him?" She asked sceptically

"Well, at least it would make him look pretty!" Tawni shrugged.

Hello, I am Chad Dylan Cooper and right now I'm sitting in between a circle made by the randoms while they threw idiotic suggestions to cure me. What happened to me, you ask? Well, it all started this morning when I had a brainwave. Or well, at least back then I thought it was brainwave.

**Flashback [This morning]**

I was peacefully sitting in my dressing room checking myself out in the mirror, when Skyler suddenly burst into my room. Annoyed, I asked him what was wrong with him charging into the room of the most important person who ever lived! Apparently, his grandfather was having a problem of Amnesia back in his hometown and he wanted to leave to make sure his grandfather was okay. I softened at that and let him go. And Then. Then, I had the brainwave, the perfect way to get Sonny to admit her liking me! I mean, the girl pretends that she hates me, but no one can hate Chad Dylan Cooper, right? So, I'm pretty sure that Sonny has a secret crush on me, and this was the perfect plan to get her to blurt it out. I grinned at myself in the mirror maliciously and gave myself an imaginary pat on the back. Chad Dylan Cooper yet again proves what a genius he is.

So, the plan was, I'm going to pretend like I have Amnesia, and hopefully, under the distress of losing the one she loved, Sonny would confess her undying love for me. And now, starts the show.

_The Cafeteria 4:00, Condor Studios._

"Ohmygosh, you guys, I have the perfect idea for our next skit." I could hear Sonny rambling off ideas about ideas for her skit. I checked the room to make sure there was no one else around except for the randoms. And then I headed their way.

I made my expression go blank as I walked slowly towards them. Zora was the first to notice me.

"Hey, is Chad strolling towards us?" Zora's question caused all the five heads to turn towards me, keeping my face blank, I walked up to their table.

"Um, hello, could you help me?" I asked in my most clueless voice possible.

"What's up with Chad being so polite to us all of a sudden?" Nico asked.

"Who's Chad?" I scrunched up my eyebrows for perfection.

"Yeah right, Chad. What's the prank?" Tawni glared.

"Why do you all keep calling me Chad? Is that my name?" I made myself look vulnerable. I'm not the greatest actor of our generation for nothing, after all.

All this while, Sonny was sitting quietly staring at me. At my question her eyes widened.

"Ohmygosh, you guys, it's amnesia! Remember the disease I was talking about that happened to Skylar's Grandpa?" I grinned at myself inwardly at how successfully I was hosting this prank. Man, I should've been the host for Prank'd. I watched as the eyes of the randoms widened enough for their eyeballs to pop out of their sockets.

"You know guys, even though Chad's the enemy, we still have to help him get his memory back!" This was Grady.

"Prop House. Now!" Zora commanded.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Present**

And there we are, I assume now you understand why I'm sitting in between a circle made by the randoms while they threw suggestions to cure me?

"Hey, I know! Remember _that_ film?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Ohmygosh, _that _film! it's the perfect idea!" Tawni sqealed.

"I know! _That_ was the best film we ever saw" Sonny sqealed back.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Grady and Nico asked in unison.

"Never mind them. Teenage Girls." Zora waved them off.

"Oh." The weirdo guys mused as realization struck them.

"So, what's the plan?" Zora asked.

"We're hitting him with a rock!" Sonny and Tawni grinned.

I looked up at them, startled, my face showing fear, and this time, I didn't have to act it.

"Remember the hero of _that _film got amnesia when he hit his head hard? And then got his memory back, when he hit his head once again? So, we're assuming that Chad hit his head somewhere, and we're going to hit his head again to regain his memory!" Sonny bounced.

Okay, I had to admit it, that the love of my life was apparently a little nutty. Jeesh, the woman could just kill me now!

"Grady, bring me the biggest rock you can find." Sonny bubbled.

"Um, can you make do with a hammer instead? 'Cause I already have one in my pocket!" Grady grinned. All heads in the room turned to look at him weirdly.

"What? I like hammers!" Grady defended.

"Okay Grady, give me the hammer." I racked my brain quickly for something to do before Sonny actually pulled the hammer on me. She was almost about to strike, when I couldn't help but burst out.

"God Sonny, I didn't think you would try to kill me after all I've done for you!" I blurted out before realized that I was supposed not to remember anything. Everybody stared at me in shock while I tried to make a feeble attempt of solving things.

"Hey, look at that, I remember everything again." I offered weakly. The looks of astonishment turned into anger. Well, actually Grady and Nico still looked confused, while Zora grinned at me. I had a feeling that the 12 year old kid knew what I was upto. Damn, she's smart.

"Hey, Chad's memory is back! Our work is done here. Let's go get some food G."At that, Nico and Grady went off to the cafeteria. Zora just winked at me and whispered something to a glaring Tawni, at hearing whatever Zora told her, she grinned and winked at me too, and both off them went of somewhere. Now it was only me and a glaring Sonny.

"What was this all about Chad?" She seethed. I mumbled something incoherently.

"I cannot hear you Chad."

"I'm Sorry, okay?" I mumbled. At my apology, Sonny softened. Even she knew that I didn't give out apologies so easily.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked me. I decided to give up. Maybe the girl really hates me. I probably would never get an confession out of her. I took a deep breath and started off with my ramble.

"Look, I _really really_ like you. I just thought that maybe acting Amnesiac would get you to admit that you like me. I mean, even though you keep saying you hate me, I never took it seriously. I mean, it's pretty hard to admit that the girl you like so much, maybe even love! hates you back. But I get it now, that you don't like me, and I promise to stay out of your way, I'm so sorry again, and-" She cut me off and the next thing I knew I was kissing Sonny Munroe. She stoped kissing me, and leaned back a little, so that she was just about an inch away from my face. She grinned.

"I knew you would 'fess up someday." Sonny giggled. I stared at her saying nothing. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, I do not hate you, and might actually love you too." She grinned. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"At least my acting came in handy to make you confess your love for me." I grinned. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Cooper, keep telling yourself that. But we both know that it was you who went fist."

I simply grinned at her. Suddenly, from somewhere above, sounds of cheering could be heard. We both looked up to find Tawni and Zora cheering from the vents. Sonny shook her head while my eyebrows went up in amusement. I knew I was right, Zora was smart.

That sure was one heck of a 12 year old kid.

**---xxx---**

**So, how was it? Do let me know please! Review and it would make my month! :P Love, Dri.**


End file.
